Better Than Cigarettes
by Cassieandra8291
Summary: Matt's trying to quit smoking and the nicotine withdrawal is getting to him. Can Mello help him keep his mind off of cigarettes? MxM yaoi, rated M for a reason.


**So, this one wasn't originally supposed to have any sexual stuff in it, but...my hand slipped. Yeah.**

**I have another one that's done, but I've been wracking my brain over a halfway decent title. I should have it up at some point soon.**

**I have a pretty awesome job where I basically spend most of the night doing whatever I can to stay awake (it's a midnight shift job). This usually means watching cartoons and writing. Yup.**

* * *

><p>"Motherfucker! Damn fucking sniper!"<p>

The sudden expletive surprised Mello as he entered his and Matt's shared apartment. Matt was trying to quit smoking and he had been a bit testy over the last few days.

"I'm home," the blond announced. "Got your nicotine gum too. Here." He tossed a small box at Matt.

"Thanks," he grunted in response, pausing his game. He opened the box, popped open one of the little blister packs containing a piece of gum, and put the piece in his mouth. It wasn't quite as good as a cigarette, but it was his first nicotine fix in two days. It was at least something.

"Y'know Matt," Mello said, sitting on the couch next to the gamer, "I'm really proud of you for doing this. I don't say it enough, but I care about you and I don't want to lose you young because of some nasty habit."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Says the man who can't go two hours without a chocolate fix."

"Hey, at least _my_ habit isn't slowly killing me!"

Matt picked up his controller and unpaused his game. "Whatever you say, Mels. I appreciate your concern for me though. Thanks."

Mello sat and watched Matt play for about an hour. Usually the redhead would mutter a swear or two under his breath when he played, but this seemed to happen more frequently since he'd quit smoking. The one piece of gum he'd had apparently didn't contain enough nicotine for the former chain smoker, and now his hands were starting to shake. He wasn't able to hold his controller still and he got sniped again.

"Son of a..." the gamer moaned, glaring at the "GAME OVER" screen. He tossed his controller to the side and stood up to stretch. Before he realized, Mello was standing behind him and rubbing his shoulders.

"You're pretty tense, Matt," he said simply. "I've never felt this much tightness here before."

"Yeah, you try giving up chocolate and see how tense you are in a couple days," the redhead replied sarcastically.

"Let me fix this for you," Mello purred in Matt's ear. He pulled the younger man's striped shirt up and over his head. "Lie down on the couch, face down." Matt did as he was told, and Mello sat down next to him and went back to work on his pale, freckled shoulders. The redhead sighed contentedly as Mello moved down and massaged his back. He could feel his stress melting away at the blond's skilled fingertips. Suddenly he felt his jeans sliding down his hips. Mello leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Roll over, Matt."

He hesitated for a minute, but obeyed. Mello pulled Matt's jeans down to his ankles and promptly wrapped his lips around his manhood, earning a pleased gasp of his name.

"Oh, Mel," he moaned. The combination of the warmth of the blond man's mouth and his talented tongue—_God_, the things he could do with that tongue—drove Matt absolutely crazy. He arched his back, pushing deeper into that hot wetness that felt so good. The older man placed a hand on Matt's chest and slowly ran a finger down, tracing a line down the center of his stomach. Matt shuddered beneath Mello's delicate touch. He reached down and entangled his fingers in Mello's soft golden hair and the blond let out a small moan. That moan sent Matt over the edge, and he cried out the other's name as he achieved orgasm.

While the redhead was basking in his post-orgasm afterglow, it dawned on Mello that this was the first time that he and Matt had done anything sexual where Matt didn't immediately light up a cigarette afterwards.

"Damn, Mello," the gamer finally said, "if me quitting smoking is gonna mean more of that, then fuck cigarettes."


End file.
